Chaotic Rebirth Saotome Style
by Chris ShadowMoon
Summary: Ever wonder why Ranma always wears Red and Black? 'cause he's Shadow, of course. Now, he's got to track down his friends, save the world, find the emeralds, and maybe fall in love. Ranma/Sonic/SailorMoon. Thank ShengLong2008 for the assistance. Hiatus


Chaotic Rebirth Saotome Style

Story context  
"Speech"  
'_Thought'_**  
Attack name… if I get to one this chapter.****  
Panda Sign!**

Chapter One

The Spring of Spirits

It was just one of those days. You know the type. The one where everyone stops what they're doing, puts down the homework, or office work, or whatever it is someone does, and just relaxes. Maybe take a trip to the beach. Yes, everyone lives for those kinds of days. Well, almost everyone.

Ranma Saotome personally hated days where everything was perfect and it was time to relax. He had a good reason to, of course. Its days like this when the first domino falls, the first in a long train of dominos, generally ending in pain or misfortune for our avid hero.

On days like this, Ranma Saotome's life gets either very, very bad or weird. Personally, Ranma hoped it was the second one this time.

Oh, it's not his fault. The first time was when his father had decided that he needed to go on his training trip. Bad. Next was when he decided to train in speed by tying him to a moving train. Bad, and very painful. Oh, and then there was that time when he threw him in a pit of starving cats. VERY BAD! I could go on for pages, but I get the feeling the readers wouldn't appreciate it too much.

But as was said before, on days like this, the first domino falls. However, this time, the domino fell, not with a thump, but with a SPLASH!. Two splashes, actually.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first splash was formed by or hero of the story, Ranma. It happened to be him falling into a spring. He'd heard the guide say 'Spring of Drowned Girl' right before he hit the water.

'_Well, shit. I just KNEW something bad was going to happen today' _was the only thought running through her head. After all, today was just too perfect, and when something's too perfect, it's bound to explode in someone's face. And that someone was normally Ranma.

Crawling out of the water, he knew what had happened. Or rather, SHE knew what had happened. The damned spring had turned him into a girl. _'Just fucking peachy'_ was all she really thought until she caught sight of the one thing that had caused all this.

The panda. She almost lost most of her anger when she blinked as the panda held up a sign that said '**BOY! You're a girl!' **Key word there being 'Almost'. "No duh!" The Pseudo-girl screamed as she charged panda.

Now, for all you Mathematician Hopefuls, here's a little math problem for you.

Strait out charge plus martial artist as the target added to charging something a lot bigger than you in addition to being in a new and unadjusted body equals Bad freaking idea.

Instead of kicking the panda from here to kingdom come and then some, the panda grabbed onto her shoulders and threw her.

Right at another pool.

She reached out for a nearby poll, but with her shorter limbs, she couldn't reach it. That was the second splash. The guide and the panda came running up.

'_Nodoka is going to kill me.' _Was the only thought on Genma's mind.

"Oh no! Honorable Sir turned Ma'am has fallen into 'Spring of Drowned…' " He paused and scratched his head. "Actually, Hororable Customer is first to fall in spring. Guide has no idea what will happen." Said the now thoroughly confused guide. If he had bothered to pull out a map and check the name of the pool, he would have found it to be 'The Spring of Spirits'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course, under water, Ranma's thoughts were closer to '_Why me Damnit? Why me?'_ At least, they were, until she developed a splitting head-ache. She managed to remain conscious as memories, thoughts, and a personality flooded her mind. Her body changed slightly too. The fiery red hair had burst out of the pony tail and had lengthened until it was all the way down to her waist. It also had black streaks and was really, really spiky.

Her blue eyes had turned garnet red and metal gloves and shoes had appeared on her hands and feet. She was only under for a moment, but with all the memories came a name. Her first, true name. Shadow.

She crawled out of the water, glaring holes in the panda. "You've got a five second head start. One…" the panda started sweating. "…Two…" it turned and started to run away like his life depended on it. And it did. Really.

"FIVE!" She yelled, skipping three and four as she climbed out of the pool. Suddenly, Ranma disappeared, only to reappear behind Genma, giving him a hard kick to the ass. He was flying out of sight before Ranma had turned around.

"Goodbye, Honored Customer!" The guide said as he waved goodbye. He was enjoying this WAY too much in Ranma's opinion. Then again, so was she.

"Come, honored customer! I show you how to reverse curse!" The guide started walking off, and Ranma, deciding to humor the guy and see if he could get some information on this place, followed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Humble Guide does not understand. Curse should reverse with warm water." The Guide said as he poured the forth kettle of really, really hot water over the still female Ranma. She still wasn't changing back into a guy again. She knew why. He didn't.

It was she was the reincarnated form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Combined with the fact that Jusenkyo was originally formed by the fluids in the FinalHazard's Life-Support System, and that he/she was originally formed out of roughly the same compounds means that the 'magic' that formed the pools had bonded to her at a DNA level.

To put it at the most simple of terms, she was stuck a she unless she felt like changing back. Which she wasn't going to, not at the moment, at least. She had more important things to worry about.

Like finding 'them'. As soon as the guide left the room, Ranma walked into the back. The first thing that caught his eye was a rough painting on the far wall. She gave it a closer look.

It showed a picture of the sky from the pools. There was a large sphere of yellow light (NO BAKA, NOT THE SUN) and three flaming trails of light falling towards earth. Two of them were coming straight for the painter's point of view. She recognized this scene for one VERY good reason.

She was the third trail of light. She then correctly assumed that the first, larger trail of light was probably the FinalHazard falling towards the pools, giving them their 'cursed' properties. The second, smaller beam of light, was probably what she was looking for. A chaos emerald.

A voice behind him makes her jump about three feet in the air. "Ah, Honored Customer has found portrait of Jusenkyo's curse in back room. Painting was painted almost three thousand years ago by original guide. It is story of when six people saved Earth from great evil. It's believed that area bares curse because of evil a single man accomplished that day.

Ranma pointed at the flare that he believed to be the Emerald he dropped as he fell through space. "This beam here, do you know where it landed?" The guide took a closer look at the portrait, before having a light bulb moment, and started digging through some of the random junk scattered around.

"Yes, Honored Customer. Light landed about twenty hundred meters north. It was recovered a month later. It should be…" He stopped and found what he was looking for. "…right here!"

From all the junk, he pulled out a large box lined with emeralds. He turned to Ranma and opened the box. Inside was a silver gem about the size of a large man's fist. It seemed to actually be floating inside the box, and glowed with a silver light. Ranma instantly recognized it.

A chaos emerald.

"This gem was only thing found at crash. Honored Customer! Don't touch gem!"

What? Did you think he was actually going to leave it there? Hell no. He'd reached out to grab the gem and snatched it up before the Guide could snap the lid shut. The guide was shocked. "Honored Customer, how did you take gem! Gem not allow anyone to touch it sense it was found. Also cannot be removed from spring area."

Ranma answered absent-mindedly as she looked over the gem, checking for damage or imperfections. "It's mine by right."

It didn't take much convincing after that. The guide gave him both the emerald and the box, which he put in his bag, and grabbed his father's bag before he left. After reaching a good distance away from the springs, Ranma flexed his will slightly as his gender shifted back to male, and he pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

He smirked. _'They'll find me eventually. After all, they always do.' _He thought as the Gem, which was floated above the tip of his middle finger, melted into his hand and disappeared as he closed his fist.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next four weeks were mostly unimportant for Ranma. The only really important thing was that he'd stumbled upon a village of warrior women, who refused any form of change and believed themselves to be the best fighters in the world. Eventually, they'd annoyed Ranma with a marriage challenge from one of the girls. Not knowing the laws, he won hands down, then after discovering his new 'wife', promptly killed her. He hadn't felt any remorse.

Needless to say, the elders had not taken this well. In the end, he'd been forced to wipe out the entire tribe after they'd all attacked him. With Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, and Chaotic Embrace on his side, they hadn't stood a chance. He did get one bonus out of this, though. He'd found a huge underground cavern full of scrolls. He'd taken them all and added them to a subspace to take and make into his own school later.

(Authors Note- Only thing I could think of so he could use Amazon abilities without having the amazons on his ass. I hate amazons.)

He sighed as he kept charging across the water. This would take some time.


End file.
